My Hero
by Grace of the Feathered Pen
Summary: I don't know how, but he managed to save me. As I lay underneath the heavy man, I worry about him, instead of just me. I feel something wet on me, and when I look back, it's the soldier's blood. Quickly, I squirm out from beneath him, and I pull out my phone and call for help. I try my best to mend his wounds, but to no avail. That's a lot of blood. If only I wasn't so damn clumsy.
1. Angeal: Fearing Death

_**My Hero**_

_Too alarming now to talk it out_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday August 23rd 2014 4:30 pm<strong>

The grip on my sword tightens; my sweaty palm doing it's best to not let the large sword's handle slip out of my grasp. The man in front of me pants for a minute, before he lets out a battle cry, and charges at me, fire in his pale green eyes. His arm swings back to get ready to thrust forward, in an attempt to end me. I easily block his blow with my own sword. He is close enough that I can see the sweat on his brow, close enough that I can feel his hot breath on my face.

I push him away from me, and he stumbles back a step. I take advantage of the moment, jumping forward, and arm moving faster than he can react. I land on the ground just as his head does. Dark hair is splayed out at my feet, a shocked and frightened expression captured on his face for the rest of eternity. His body slumps forward, and finally gravity takes effect and makes his once living body crash onto the floor.

I use the back of my hand to wipe the sweat from my brow. It is then I notice the sticky red blood covering my hands, and probably now marks my forehead. Silently, I wipe my hands on my black pants, and then pull the cell phone out from my pocket. I dial the number that I have memorized for the Turks. I hear the phone ring a couple of times before someone finally picks up.

"Hello, you've reached the Turks. How can we help you?"

"Can you please connect me to Tseng?"

"Sure thing. Hold on one minute." The female voice on the other line disconnects, and is replaced with the voice of a tired man.

"Yes?" I laugh at his blatant disregard of being professional even on the phone.

"Tseng, I took down the guy you asked me to. I just need to have someone out here to help with the cleanup."

"Very well. Location?"

"The warehouse on Iris Lane."

"Roger." The line dies and all that's left is the reminiscent beeping that can drive a man mad if he listens to it long enough. I pocket the phone and look around on high alert. For a SOLDIER First Class, this mission was very easy. I realized that the Turks and SOLDIER is spread a little thin, but damn. Tseng had me go out today to take down some crazed man who was beginning to hoard some very lethal weapons; not a big priority at all.

I wait around for another ten minutes or so before I hear a car park outside, followed by the slamming of a door. All of a sudden, a man with bright red hair, and two red tattoos bursts in through the door. Reno is a nice man for sure; I've talked with him a couple of times, and we have some things in common; we are both raising our families.

"Yo, man. This the guy?" Reno looks bored out of his mind, but I don't have the time to entertain him.

"Yeah. You got him?"

"Yeah, go home, yo." I don't need to be told twice, as I am out the door of the dark warehouse, and onto the beautiful streets of Radiant Garden. I hop into my white Mercedes, and don't stop until I'm home.

"I'm home." I call from the front door as I shut it behind me. The time on the clock above my head reads 5:16. I go to my room at the end of the hall to drop off my sword and clean up. I start by washing my face, as there is blood on my forehead like I suspected. My hands are covered in the red, now dry blood. After washing up, I shed my bloodied clothes, and throw them into a pile on the floor. I get dressed in something more comfortable and easy to move in. Basically, grey sweat pants, and a black t-shirt.

Running my fingers through my black hair, I make sure there is no dried blood; I wouldn't want to scare the children. Deeming myself presentable, I exit my room only to see my sister curled up on the couch texting on her phone.

"Evening, Xion" As soon as she hears my voice, her head snaps up, indigo eyes meeting my blue. A large smile graces her flawless face, as she bolts up from her position on the couch in favor of jumping into my arms.

"Angeal!" She squeals in delight as I catch her. Xion is the absolute cutest, sweetest fourteen-year-old I have ever met, and I'm not just saying that because she is my sister. I set her back down on the floor, and smile back at her.

"How are you, Xi?"

"Good enough. How was today's mission?" She asks sweetly, tucking a strand of her short black hair behind her ear.

"Decent. Nothing like normal."

"Too easy, huh?" She mocks, knowing I'm capable of taking on almost any challenge.

"Yeah." I ruffle her hair, much to her delight and annoyance, and turn around to head to the kitchen. "Where are Vani, Noctis and Zack?"

"Well, Zack is still out on his mission, Noctis is staying out with his friends tonight, and Vani is in his room harming his eardrums." I nod contentedly.

"What do you want for dinner tonight, kiddo?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs!"

"You want to help?"

"Duh."

After making a huge mess in the kitchen; spaghetti sauce _everywhere _(seriously_ how_ did we get it on the ceiling?) we finished dinner. After getting Vanitas to finally show up at the table, we sit down to enjoy. Xion excitedly tells us about a new park opening up nearby, and how she already has plans with Kairi and Naminé to go spend the day there. Her enthusiasm refreshes me after a long and serious day. Vanitas stays silent mocking Xion every once in a while, but nothing to hinder he spirit; he's careful about that.

Vanitas has been acting strange lately. He's always been a little sadistic and sarcastic, but all the more recently. If he isn't being an evil little brother, then he's silent and moody. His golden eyes seem to have lost the gleam they held months ago. Even his raven hair is lankier, and lost its shiny luster. He tunes out the world more frequently then usual. I'm not an idiot, what mom did to this family has hurt all of us, but Vanitas seems to be taking it the hardest since he was closest to her. Even after three years he suffers.

When Xion finishes speaking, I flash her a smile before turning to Vanitas. "What about you, Van. Do you have any plans?" His eyes meet mine for a split second before turning to his plate again.

"Yeah. Me, Axel, Riku, and Terra were planning on heading to the beach or something like that soon." I nod my head once in understanding.

"Tell me when." He gives me a grunt in affirmation before going silent again, and I decide not to push it. Just as I am about to say something, my cell phone rings in my pocket. I excuse myself from the table, and head down to my room to answer.

"Hey, bro." The voice of my brother Zack answers through the other line.

"Hey, Zack, What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just dealing with something important at the moment. I'm just calling to tell you to not wait up, I may not be home for a couple of days; I have to chase some baddies to Traverse Town."

"Ah, that stinks." I know how some missions are, and with Zack on the same level as me, we often get the hardest tasks.

I hear him chuckle over the line before he sighs. "Yeah, no kidding. Tell Xi and Vani I say hi, g'night and I love 'em for me, k?"

"Okay. Good luck. Love you, man."

Another chuckle, "Yeah, I love you, too, you big softie." The call ends there, and I pocket my phone. Going back to the dinner table, I notice that all the plates are gone, but my brother and sister remain seated. The conversation breaks, Xion seems to be the only person who can get Vanitas to talk_._ Two pairs of eyes turn to me expectantly, awaiting an answer.

"It was Zack," I start to explain, and chuckle when Xion's eyes enlarge slightly, "he want me to tell you guys that he may be out for a couple of days; had to take a detour to Traverse Town, but he loves you both." Xion nods her head slowly at this, debating whether or not she should be happy with this or not, but decides she is, as she smiles, stands up, kisses my cheek, and heads to her room.

Vanitas just sits there staring at his plate with a huge frown on his face, and a glare set in his eyes. I rest one of my large hands on his shoulder, and squeeze gently. He mumbles something that I can't hear, and I ask him to repeat himself.

"It's not fair." He glowers.

"What's not fair?" I ask gently in return, learning the hard way that when you are dealing with Vanitas, you need to remain calm.

"It's not fucking fair to me, Noctis and Xion! One day you or Zack, or _both_ won't come home, and how do you think Xion and Noctis would take it? How do you think I would take it? It's just not fucking fair!" He yells at me, a full out scowl on his face that even at the young age of sixteen he has perfected.

"Vanitas Fair, language! I will not tolerate being yelled at in my own home." He doesn't respond, just shrugs my hand off his shoulder and leaves the room. A slam can be heard down the hall. I get up to check on him, but am met with a frightened Xion standing in the hall, with tears in her eyes. I walk towards her and open my arms wide, and she runs into them, wrapping her arms around my midsection.

She has always been such a strong girl, but ever since she witnessed our mother murder our father, it has unlocked a fragile side of Xion she only lets her brothers in on. I smooth back her hair and coo softly to her, and soon enough her sobs turn into small sniffles. I pull her out at arms length to take a look at her. Her eyes are now red with tears, and the tears that leaked out of her watery indigo eyes left small red trails behind. I hold her again, this time picking her up and carrying her to her room so we can talk there instead; it seems she needs to get some stuff off of her chest.

After talking with Xion, she has finally calmed down and turned to her poetry book, which she writes beautifully in. I go to finally talk to Vanitas now, figuring he has had more than enough time to calm down. I knock on his door, but don't hear a response. I let myself in, and see he is lying on his back, sprawled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Vani."

"Angeal."

"Can I come in?"

"Aren't you already?"

"Fair enough." I walk the rest of the way in and sit on the edge of the bed. He sits up, his spiky hair a mess much like Zack's, and settles beside me. "Do you want to tell me why you were yelling at me before?" I ask calmly.

"No."

"Vanitas-"

"-No."

"You won't feel better unless we talk." He crashes back on his bed, face driven into his pillow.

"At pns f oou nt mm ack."

"Vanitas, I fear I didn't quite catch that." He sits up slowly but keeps his eyes closed.

"What happens if you don't come back?" He whispers, but I still manage to hear him.

"Van, I'll always come back." I promise, when he opens his eyes, I see there is doubt there.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, _Angeal_." He spits vehemently. I have to remind myself that this is my beloved little brother. He may be difficult, downright evil at some times, but his heart is in the right place.

"I may get hurt a little on the job here and there. I may be gone for long periods of time. But I do it to protect you and Xion. You two, well three, are the most important people in my life. Nothing will change that. You guys are my incentive, my _drive_ to fight my hardest, to come out successful, so I can come home to you guys. I will never allow myself to die on you three. Not ever."

"Promise?" He asks quietly, and when I look into his eyes, I don't see the tough fend-for himself sixteen-year-old boy I live with. I see an insecure and unsure boy who just lost his parents, even if it has been three years already.

"Promise." I smile at him, and he smiles back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday August 24th 2014 2:13 am<strong>

Hours pass, and I am lying in bed sleeping, when I am shaken awake. I roll onto my side, and blink the sleepiness from my eyes. Standing in front of me is my sister clad in a silk nightgown, staring at me with frightened eyes, and trembling slightly.

"Another nightmare, Xi?" She nods her head, and I silently move over on my double bed in order to make room for her. She climbs into my bed with me, and curls into my side, trying her best to go to sleep. I pet her head and hum a lullaby to help ease the process. Sometimes, I don't feel like a twenty two year old brother, but a middle-aged father instead.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Alrighty then, this one will be my Angeal and Elena. Another random pairing, whoop. Also a branch from my fan fiction <em>Scars. <em>I am so sorry; I had to add Noctis and Lumina in the world of Scars.


	2. Elena: Believing in the Future

_**My Hero**_

_Take your pictures down and shake it out_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday August 23rd 2014 7:00 am<strong>

"Fyga ib, Lena! Oui ryja du bmyo fedr sa!" I feel the heavy weight of my two-year-old sister sitting on my chest. Her voice signals desperation, and I begin to wonder how long she has been awake to be bored already. I am relieved of her weight for only a mere second, before she forces her body on me harder, jumping up and down, making me groan in pain. I open one brown eye, and am surprised at just how close her stunning green eyes are to my face. She squeals in excitement at seeing my eyes open, and continues to jump up and down.

"Fryd desa ec ed, Ku ku?" I squint my eyes in an attempt to see through the blurry night-film that clouds my eyes, but I manage to catch a glimpse of Rikku's angelic face cocked to side in thought. Her eyebrows scrunch together as if she is trying to come up with the time off the top of her head. She shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head before saying "E lyh'd naut desa oad." I manage a chuckle at her cuteness, and she begins to giggle, too. Overcome with the amount of adorableness, I prepare myself for a lunge, all prior sleepiness forgotten.

"Come here, little monster!" I exclaim as I grab my sister and tackle her on my bed, tickling her, and laughing as she screams for the mercy she doesn't really want. She screams for a little while longer before I finally give, and we lay on the bed for a minute together, perfectly content with each other's presence before Rikku's two-year-old attention span finally takes over.

"I need you to get out of the bed." She says slowly, still not accustomed to speaking English as she is with Al Bhed. She still does much better than our brother Brother does though. I stare into her bright verdant eyes, petting her soft golden hair, before asking slowly so she understands, "and why do you need me to do that." Her face contorts to one of confusion as she pieces the words together, translating them back to Al Bhed, then finding the answer in Al Bhed, only to translate it back into English. "To play!" I laugh and nod my head in affirmation, nudging my blankets off my body, and shifting into sitting position. I dangle my legs off the side of my bed, stretching my limbs slowly, before standing up.

"Ku uvv yht bmyo. E haat du kad tnaccat. E femm saad oui eh y sehida." She nods excitedly before running off to prepare whatever toys she will want to play with today. I pick out a simple tight green t-shirt and denim shorts, and put those on over my fresh undergarments. In the mirror, I brush my short light blonde hair exposing my soft, flawless skin. I walk over to Rikku's messy room and pick out her outfit today. I pull out a little yellow dress and a red bow, as I feel she looks best in warm colors. I walk out of her nursery and put her outfit on the arm of our green sofa, before pulling her over so she sits in my lap. She squeals a little bit at being held, and wriggles in excitement before she stills, so I can run the brush through her beautiful silky hair. At two years old, her hair reaches the base of her neck, allowing me to braid it, and put the red ribbon in it. Once I am finished, I pull her into my arms and hold her arms lengths, to get a good look at her. With a small smile of approval, I kiss her cheek and set her down.

"Get dressed." She nods her head slowly in understanding, before stripping in the middle of the living room. I walk off into the direction of the kitchen, and begin preparing a breakfast big enough to feed me and my nine other siblings. "Frana ec Cid?" I call out into the living room. "Yd fung." I hear in response. Make that eight. It's a simple breakfast of eggs, toast, sausage and bacon, as we do not have a lot in the fridge, or the bank, not that Cid and I would ever tell the kids that.

As I am finishing, I call out to Rikku asking her to wake everyone up while I set the table, and I hear her call out her approval. I am busy pouring the drinks, coffee black for me, and with cream and sugar for Larxene, orange juice for Demyx, chocolate milk for Hayner and Brother, milk for Buddy, Rikku, and Yoshiya, and water for Kain, when I hear the pattering skip of Rikku's feet land in the dining room, followed by the steps of my other siblings following her at different intervals. I sit at my seat at the end of the table, facing where Cid would normally sit, but will remain empty for today. The six boys file into their seats, while the two remaining girls sit in theirs.

It is a nice quiet breakfast, but I wish we would talk more. The silence is comfortable, not awkward, but I don't like silence. Usually, the caretaker of eight younger siblings would beg for silence, but I want a little bit more excitement. So I break the silence by asking about the plans of my beloved sisters and brothers for today. I hear a lot of nothing's, and a whole spiel coming from Demyx, something about a new park opening up not too far from where we live, and I cherish every word he says. Rikku proudly states that I will be playing with her for they whole day, and I can't help but wonder when I agreed to the whole day. But I smile and nod anyway, and I catch myself thinking, _I do that a lot now, don't I?_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday August 23rd 2014 1:32 pm<strong>

I am keeping Brother and Buddy busy by reenacting Star Wars with them, while pausing the game every once in a while to comment on how beautiful Rikku looks, as she models old Halloween costumes, when Larxene bursts in frantically. I pause the game with Buddy and Brother, and they grumble in annoyance, before continuing without me. "What's the matter Larx? You look disheveled."

"Fuck yeah, I'm fucking disheveled! Where the hell is Hayner?" I glare at her for using that kind of language in front of the young children, and even call her out on it. "That isn't the point, Elena! Where is Hayner?" I think for a minute, before shaking my head. I feel my heart drop down to my stomach before I remind myself that he is sixteen. He can take care of himself.

"He probably went out to town. I wish he would tell us when he is doing that, but he is sixteen." Larxene turns cold to me, giving me the evil eye as she places her hands on her hips accentuating her anger at my nonchalantness.

"He is _only_ sixteen, Elena! The shit head is still immature enough to pick a fight with anything that looks at him funny! Did you know that, Elena? Did you know our hot-headed brother," Brother peaks at us after hearing his name, before realizing we weren't talking to him and goes back to playing with Buddy, "has bruises and cuts every single time he comes back home? Every fucking time!" Again I feel my heart drop. How have I not realized that Hayner has come back home hurt? Am I that naïve to believe that everything would be okay after our parents died? God, I am such an idiot. Somehow I feel that I have failed as an older sister.

"Larx, do you mind going to-"

"I'm going. I'm bringing the boys with me though, Radiant Garden is big with a large population, and Hayner doesn't exactly stand out." I nod my approval, and watch as Larxene gathers all my brothers except Buddy and Brother, and leaves the house. I turn back to Brother and Buddy and say, "Crymm fa luhdehia?"

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday August 23rd 2014 2:24 pm<strong>

As the clock nears 2:30, I hear my older brother Cid walk through the door with Rikku. I really have to teach her to not run out the door whenever she wants. I round the corner to greet him, Brother on him hip struggling to try to be let down. He starts yelling loudly in my ear, and I chastise him quietly, whispering in his ear before letting him down. He goes scampering away, and I finally look up to meet the ice blue eyes of Cid.

"Elena, ruf yna oui?" I walk over to the green sofa in the living room and take a seat, and watch as Cid does the same. I search through those familiar but distant eyes, before coming to the conclusion that it was a long day at work, and he probably just needs a shower and a nap."Famm, E ys kuut, pid dra getc yna y ryccma. Dra naym xiacdeuh ec ruf yna oui?" I respond kindly, and softly, realizing that I do not need to burden him with the news of our missing brother, especially with the news of a potential bully. He looks a little taken aback by my answer before grunting like usual. I inhale through my nose, catching a whiff of the familiar scent of Cid; cigars and sandalwood, with a hint of motor oil, but that can be washed off. His scent for some reason gives me condolence and the comfort I need to convince me that Larxene and the boys will find Hayner.

"When do you have work?" I search his eyes for a better answer, but to no avail. Classic Cid, avoiding the question to do with his well-being, but I let it slide like always. "I go in tomorrow." I state.

"I have work tomorrow too, though" He slumps down as if he is feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders, and I do not believe he notices his change in posture. "Larxene will have to take over." I offer, in order to vanquish some of the weight. He doesn't respond for a minute before unconsciously relaxing some.

"Where is the mega bitch, by the way?" There is a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, and I stiffen for a minute as he has accidentally prodded a sore topic, but I don't think he notices. I glare at him instead, about to chastise him too for language, but let it slide, as he is a grown man.

"She took Demyx, Hayner, Joshua and Kain out so that I would only have to worry about Brother, Buddy and Rikku." I lie a little, he doesn't have to know everything. I see him nod, accepting the lie before pulling himself off of the couch and walking down in the direction of his room. "I'm goin' ta head ta my room. Holla if you need me." I nod the affirmative before realizing he cannot see me, and offer a small "I will," as an alternative.

I slump down onto the couch letting the world rest on my shoulders now. I rest my head onto the palms of my hands, while my elbows rest on my knees. I always hate lying to my siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday August 23rd 2014 5:04 pm<strong>

It is around five o'clock when I finally get a call on my cell. Larxene's name flashes on caller ID and I quickly click call before slamming the phone to my ear.

"Larxene, did you find him? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I found him hanging out with that Olette chick. She was taping him back together. He won't answer any of my questions though. He claims that he can 'handle this on his own.'"

"Oh, my god. Are you coming home now?"

"Yeah, we're on our way. Lena?"

"Yeah?"

"What's for dinner tonight?"

"I was thinking maybe some pasta primavera? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, hold on-" I hear some muffled muttering on the other side of the line, before Larxene comes back. "-Hay wants to know how Cid took the news."

"I never told him. He is taking a nap now."

Once again the other line is muffled, but I am almost positive I hear, "You better count your blessings, kid. Elena just saved your sorry ass. Again." I chuckle slightly before saying goodbye to Larxene and disconnecting.

About thirty minutes later, I hear five pairs of feet tromp through the entryway. All of a sudden, I feel arms wrap around my waist, and a nose press into my side. "'M so sorry, Lena! I didn't mean any harm! I just wanted to go out with Roxas, Pence and Olette, and I didn't think you'd mind!" I pat his back, and he lets go, looking up at me with his dark eyes. I place a hand on his cheek, before saying that it is okay, and don't do it again. He smiles brightly before loudly claiming he won't. I suggest they all go to great Cid, and try to wake him up as dinner is almost ready. I set the table, pouring coke for everybody except Kain and Rikku, who both like water.

Cid comes to sit at the table, grumbling with a scowl on his face, as he hates being woken up. But as I serve his food on his plate, he shuts up and stares longingly at the pasta. As soon as I sit down, as I am always the last to sit because I serve everyone, we all dig in. Buddy and Brother ask what Cid did at work today, as they find his job the most amazing thing in the world, and I just smile and listen, as he exaggerates a few details to get that look of awe on their face. They look absolutely star struck when he gets to the part of pulling his coworker, Barret Wallace out from underneath a pile of junk by himself, and as he put it, 'saved his life, because that was obviously a near death experience.' I suggest that he bring Barret over again, because not only is Barret a fun guy, but also Rikku is friends with his daughter Marlene, and we could make a day of it. He says he'll put the message out, and that gets Rikku excited, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday August 23rd 2014 8:32 pm<strong>

As I tuck Rikku into bed, I kiss her forehead and her eyelids flutter closed. I do this to each of my siblings as they fall asleep, save for Larxene and Cid, I kiss them on their cheeks before heading to my room. They both have the tendency to stay up later than me, and I have to get up early for work tomorrow. As my own eyes flutter shut, I find myself dreaming of my family, and wondering if I will ever have on of my own. I dream of what my own kids would look like. I look forward to my future, hoping that I will be a good mother. I bet that Cid and Larxene would make great parents, based on today's actions alone, not even looking at the past two years. I sigh as I feel myself drifting off, everything going dark. But before I lose consciousness completely, I wonder what my husband would be like.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Yay, finally chapter two! It took me forever to update, let alone continue the story line for any of my fics. So chapter two for Angeal and Elena is up! I realize that Rikku seems smarter than a two year old should be, but I feel like she would be able to do these things because she's so hyper and curious.<p>

Al Bhed translations: "Wake up Lena! You need to play with me!"

"What time is it, Ku ku?"

"I can't read time yet."

"Go off and play. I need to get dressed. I will meet you in a minute."

"Where is Cid?"

"At work."

"Shall we continue?"

"Elena, how are you?"

"Well, I am good, but the kids are a hassle. The real question is how are you?"


End file.
